1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile possessing extendable wings adapted to be pivoted radially outwardly of the projectile.
A projectile of that type has been previously proposed for large-calibered barrel-fired ammunition which can be guided by extendable wings or fins during the end phase of its flight. However, it may be advantageous even for slow-flying projectiles having their own propulsion systems, for instance, such as artillery rockets, to improve upon their stability during flight and, consequently, the maneuverability of the projectile through the use of wings of fins which can be extended radially outwardly only subsequent to the launch of the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has been found to be disadvantageous in previously proposed projectiles incorporating such wings that the aerodynamic efficiency of such wings is limited; each of these wings consist of a covering portion which is fastened to the projectile body itself, and with the covering being primarily tensioned by an internally extended strut arrangement, but with wing shape being determined by the inflating cushioning effect of the oncoming airflow.